


Birds, Bees, and Boys

by Mercutioblah



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexual Nathan Drake, Bisexuality, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex Education, Sully has to teach the boy, Sully is a Dad, Teasing, birds and the bees, bisexual Victor Sullivan, no one else will, sex ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercutioblah/pseuds/Mercutioblah
Summary: Sully knows all about birds and bees, but when he needs to talk to Nate about boys... he’s a bit of a fish out of water





	1. Chapter 1

Victor Sullivan wasn’t an idiot. Though his observational skills weren’t superhuman, it didn’t take long for him to notice Nate’s eyes lingering a little longer on his target’s figures, or that his lifts lasted a split-second longer than they needed to. Victor Sullivan was no idiot and knew he was going to need to have a chat with his protégée.  
Sliding a soda across the table to Nate, Sully sat down and took a sip of his beer, to get through this conversation he was definitely going to need it.  
“Listen, Nate, I need to talk with you about something-“  
“Sorry I got distracted on the job, it won’t happen again.” Nate interrupted  
“About that, I’ve been meaning to talk with you about some... other things.”  
“Sully, if this is the whole birds and bees talk don’t bother, the nuns had that one covered,” Nate replied, hastily taking a swig of his soda to hide the blush creeping up his ears.  
“I’m sure the nuns had the birds and maybe some of the bees covered, but I doubt the topic of boys ever came up. But as the adult in your life I feel as though I need share this knowledge, so even if you won’t ever need this information, you have it.” Sully muttered, also trying to hide his blush with his drink. “By the way kid, I don’t care what way you swing, so long as you’re happy and safe I don’t want to know. Now first we’ll start with what we will call bees, universal truths for romantic encounters with anyone, sexual or otherwise. When you’re with someone, doesn’t matter who, if they aren’t saying yes physically and verbally it’s a no. It doesn’t matter if it was a yes before or if you want it, not saying or showing yes means no. Also never be afraid to say no. On the topic of consent, talk with your partner as to what they are ok with, set boundaries.  
Now, when you eventually end up having sex, condoms are a must. They aren’t only to prevent pregnancy. They also protect you and your partner sexually transmitted diseases, even when pregnancy isn’t a threat use condoms.”  
To emphasize his point Sully passed a box of them over to Nate who hastily pushed them away from him, refusing to look at his mentor and accepting his fate as a humiliated tomato.  
“Now to the part I don’t really have experience with, boys... as far as intercourse with them goes, lubricant is your best friend. Take things slow, stretch stuff out. Other than that it’s a similar idea as to what the nuns covered in the birds section of this conversation, as well as what we just covered in bees. If you have any other questions ask, and don’t be an idiot, ok kid?” Sully says as he places a bottle of lube on top of the box of condoms and pushes it pointedly toward Nate.  
Nate mumbles something resembling an “alright” before grabbing his things and heading up to their room. 

Three years later Nathan Drake silently thanks Sully for “the most mentally scarring conversation of his life” as he pushes a very shirtless Harry Flynn up against a wall in a run-down motel.


	2. Revenge

Nathan Drake is not oblivious, shortly after making it off of New Devon he realizes fate has given him an opportunity. At first he thought Sam was simply friendly towards Sully, but up close his actions subtly hinted there was more to their relationship.  
Nate slides onto the stool beside Sully and started the most uncomfortable conversation of his life.  
“Listen Sully, there’s been something I’ve been meaning to talk with you about.” Nate starts  
“If this is about the treasure, I don’t care, I’ve only been giving you a hard time-“  
“It’s not about the treasure Sully. I actually wanted to talk to you about some other things.”  
“Did you find something else to chase?”  
“Nope, this is actually about Sam. I just wanted to tell you that, although I find the idea of you dating my brother a little weird, I’m ok with it. You’re both consenting adults what you do in your free time is none of my business, however I feel it is my duty as your best friend and business partner to share some knowledge with you.” Nate said ignoring the red spreading to his ears  
“Nate if this conversation is going where I think it is I can assure you there is no need.” Sully said taking a long drink in an attempt to distract himself  
“Sully as far as birds and bees I think you have those well covered, but boys is a subject where you have a lot to learn. As far a sexual things, always use protection and lube. Also, maybe start with things not involving penetration, there are lots of things just as fun and less potentially painful. Now that I’ve said my piece, I don’t want to know about anything that happens in your bedroom, especially involving Sam.” To emphasize his points her threw a box of condoms and a bottle of lube at Sully before getting up and heading toward the door  
“Hey Nate!”  
“What?”  
“Mind your own goddamn business!” Sully yells as the throws the box at Nate’s head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN/   
> This story was stuck in my head for months. If you like it please give kudos or comments, Let me know if there is anything you think I could improve  
> -MercutioBlah


End file.
